jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline for Muggleborn Phoenix
Timeline for MugglebornPhoenix. 1913 * John Parker Hammond is bornJurassic Park: Chapter 27: "He was seventy-six years old." 1939 * Lewis Dodgson, head of BioSyn, is born''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 11: LEWIS (Louis) DODGSON, fiftyish, wearing a large straw hat and looking almost too much like an American tourist. Dodgson clutches as attaché case close to him and scans the cafe furtively. Nedry laughs, shakes his head, and waves to him.'' 1949 * John Hammond's first daughter, the future Mrs Murphy, is born. * Donald Gennaro is born''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 2: DONALD GENNARO, forty, in a city man's idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut...'' * Estimated date of birth for Ian Malcolm''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 14: The other Dr. IAN MALCOLM, fortyish, dressed all in black, with a snakeskin boots and sunglasses.'' 1950 * Dennis Nedry is born''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 11: DENNIS NEDRY is in his late thirties, a big guy with a constant smile that could either be laughing with you or at you, you can never tell. He sits at a table in front of a Central American cafe, eating breakfast.'' 1954 * Alan Grant is born''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 5: DR ALAN GRANT, mid-thirties, a ragged-looking guy with intense concentration you wouldn't want to get in the way of.'' 1956 * Henry Wu is born''Jurassic Park: Novel: Wu is described as "33".'' 1958/1959 * Martin "Marty" Guitierrez is born. 1961 * Ellie Sattler is born''Jurassic Park: Script: Page 5: Ellie in her late twenties, athletic-looking. There's an impatience about Ellie, as if nothing in life happens quite fast enough for her.'' 1965 * Parker Hammond, John Hammond's second child, is born. Approx 1976 * Mr and Mrs Murphy marry. 1977 * Alexis "Lex" Murphy is born. 1978 * Dr. Alan Grant starts the excavation at a digsite near Snakewater, Montana. 1979 * Timothy "Tim" Murphy is born. * The Hammond Foundation leases Isla Nublar from government of Costa Rica. * Dr. Grant discovers a couple of dinosaur eggs that belong to hardrosaurs. 1982 * Donald Gennaro starts to work for the Cowan, Swain & Ross firm. One of his first assignments is to help John Hammond to found the InGen corporation. 1983 * Dr. Grant publishes his findings concerning the communal nesting habits and the maternal instincts of dinosaurs. * September - John Hammond, with the help of Donald Gennaro, begin touring investment consortia asking for funds, using Hammond's Pachyderm Portfolio. They tour Japanese investment firms Hamaguri, Densaka, Nishihara, Hamachi, and several others. 1984 * Norman Atherton, the scientist Hammond wanted to supervise his project, dies of heart cancer. * Hammond asks Henry Wu, Norman's protégé, to supervise his project. * March - InGen pays Dr. Grant $12,000 for information about the eating habits of dinosaurs. 1985 * Dr. Grant gives InGen the requested information. * Last time Lex says "aminals". Jurassic Park (novel), page 210 * November - Hammond and Genarro have raised over $870 million to finance International Genetic Technologies, Inc. * June 6 - Ethan, son of Parker Hammond and Henry Wu, is born. 1986 * Biosyn release a bio-engineered Rabies virus on a farm in Chile. * Howard King starts to work for Biosyn and meets Lewis Dodgson. 1987 * InGen starts the construction of Jurassic Park. John Arnold is appointed as Chief Engineer. * First viable juvenile dinosaurs are created. Much needed equipment is developed. * InGen buys Millipore Plastic Products, a firm that had recently patented a plastic suitable for use as synthetic eggshells. * Martin "Marty" Guitierrez starts to work as a field biologist at the Carare National Park (Costa Rica). * Lewis Dodson convinces a geneticist to quit Cetus for BioSyn. 1989 * January - A construction worker is killed by an earth mover during the construction of Jurassic ParkJurassic Park (Novel): Chapter "Hammond" * Lewis Dodgson meets Dennis Nedry, hoping that he will help steal embryos of InGen's dinosaurs for BioSyn. Up until August, they would occasionally have meetings with Dodgson lending his help to Nedry on minor mattersJurassic Park (Novel): Chapter "Airport" * March - Multiple Procompsognathus escape from captivity on Jurassic Park and onto the Costa Rican mainland. They begin their attacks on children and elderly while residing there. The Procompsognathus attacks led to a high infant mortality rateJurassic Park (Novel): Chapter "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" * August - The divorce of Hammond's daughter begins. * Events of Jurassic Park begin. Before 1989 * Ellie Sattler obtains a Ph.D in Paleobotany. References Category:Muggleborn Phoenix Category:Timelines